


Three To Care For One

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Implied Relationships, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seika Inumuta belongs to LadyAxisNeoluna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three To Care For One

**Author's Note:**

> Seika Inumuta belongs to LadyAxisNeoluna

Ryuko let a sigh pass through her lips as she set her mug of coffee down. Another tired sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head over to the living room. Her eyes landed on the crib in the room, the infant inside the crib crying. She smiled softly and rose to her feet.

Before her butt could even get out of the chair she was sitting in, a pair of two figures quickly entered the room, stunning Ryuko slightly. She snapped herself out of her trance, seeing Houka and Uzu tend to the infant, the two of them babbling softly to the crying baby.

The dark haired girl blinked, stunned by their sudden appearance. They were upstairs no less than a minute ago, each in their individual rooms. "How the hell did they get down here so fast?" Ryuko grumbled to herself. She shook her head and approached the pair. "Hey, I can take her off your hands, guys." Ryuko offered. 

Uzu glanced over his shoulder, sending a grin in Ryuko's direction. "It's no problem, Ryuko! We got it!" Uzu told her, his grin growing as he turned back to the child.

Ryuko rolled her eyes as she sat back down on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Uzu and Houka. It was great that they were both so involved in Seika's life, but Ryuko needed to be a part of it as well. They took care of Seika so much more often than Ryuko did, because they both wanted to help and make sure that Ryuko wasn't stressed with the baby. But because of their frequent help, Ryuko found herself sitting idly by most of the time.

She watched Uzu reached into the crib, pulling the child out. "Now, now, Seika, why are you crying?" Uzu asked as he gently rocked the girl in his arms.

Houka chuckled slightly as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes moving over to look at the other male. "You may be Ryuko's boyfriend, but I'm Seika's biological father. I think I should be the one to hold her." He reasoned with a light laugh, taking the dark blue haired girl into his arms. He turned his back to Uzu, positioning Seika against his chest, the girl's head resting on his shoulder.

Uzu pouted, jutting his lip out as he leaned down and looked at Seika. Uzu squished his cheeks together, pursing his lips together as he squinted at Seika. His nose crinkled as he tried to make a funny face for the girl, in hopes of stopping her tears. It didn't do much, but it did elicit a snicker from Ryuko.

"That doesn't sound very fair if you're the only one who gets to hold her because you're related by blood."Uzu grumbled as he rose to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then the only girl I get to hold in this house is Ryuko just because she's my girlfriend." Uzu muttered.

Ryuko shot a glare towards Uzu and Houka. "What am I, a consolation prize?" She grumbled. Uzu blinked in surprise and turned to Ryuko.

"Course not, babe!" He amended as he walked over to her, a smirk on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. She chuckled against his lips and pulled away when Seika began crying louder.

Houka chuckled turning towards Ryuko and Uzu. The blue haired male rubbed soothing circles on the Seika's back, shushing her gently. "Aww, what's wrong, Seika? Is the sight of the monkey kissing mommy upsetting you?" Houka teased, glancing over at the pair of former delinquents.

Ryuko bit back a grin as Uzu stepped aside, letting her rise to her feet. Seika cried louder and Ryuko hurried over to the girl. Ryuko shushed the infant, taking her into her arms. She sighed lightly as she held Seika against her chest, similar to the way that Houka was holding her. "What's wrong, Seika?" Ryuko murmured, kissing the girl's temple. Houka and Uzu followed behind Ryuko, their eyes on Seika as she cried.

Houka and Ryuko stopped in their tracks when they heard Uzu blow a raspberry. They both turned to Uzu, catching the male with his tongue out. Ryuko eyed him curiously, her hand rubbing small circles on Seika's back. "Um... What are you doing, Uzu?" She asked him.

Uzu blinked. "Makin' funny faces... I thought maybe it would calm Seika down." He admitted, his tongue still out.

The dark haired woman smiled lightly as she turned her back to Uzu and Houka once more so Seika could look at them. "Try it! see what happens." Ryuko encouraged. The two males looked at such other curiously before they turned back to Seika, their faces contorting into what they thought would make Seika laugh or at least calm down.

Seika's cries stopped temporarily, changing into soft whimpers as she watched Uzu and Houka make odd faces. Tears sat on the corners of Seika's blue gear-shaped eyes, ones just like her mother's as the infant girl tried to make sense of the weird faces in front of her. A small smile appeared on Ryuko's face, hearing that Seika had calmed down a bit.

"It seems to be working," Ryuko noted with an amused tone. She glanced over her shoulder, a snicker passing through her lips as she spotted the ridiculous looks on Houka's and Uzu's faces. As if by a stroke of bad luck, Seika began crying again, only louder. Uzu and Houka stopped in alarm, afraid that they may have made Seika more upset than before.

Ryuko chuckled lightly as she hugged Seika closer to her, shushing the crying infant. "D-Did we do something?" Uzu asked nervously.

Houka huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at what you did, Sanageyama. You made my daughter cry." Houka said, pointing an accusing finger at Uzu.

The green haired male looked at the bespectacled male indignantly. "Me?! You made weird faces too!" Uzu pointed back.

"She's fine. She's just hungry." Ryuko assured with a roll of her eyes as she headed for the couch, calming both the males in the process. She sat down, her eyes moving to look at the males who were still standing the living room, both of them looking as though they still wanted to help but unsure how to.

Finally, Uzu spoke up.

"Do you need any help with that?" He offered.

Ryuko deadpanned, looking up at the green haired male. "Yes, Uzu. I need you to breast feed Seika for me." She answered sarcastically.

"I've read somewhere that it's possible for men to produce breast milk." Houka spoke up as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, do you think I can?" Uzu asked with interest.

Ryuko cupped her forehead as Uzu and Houka continued to converse about the topic. She looked down at Seika who had calmed down some, looking up at her mother curiously. Ryuko smiled and shook her head. 

"Your daddy and Uzu are losers, aren't they?" Ryuko said as she rose to her feet and retreated to her bedroom with Seika in her arms.

FIN.


End file.
